Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video-signal output apparatus for outputting a video signal.
Description of the Related Art
A video tape recorder (hereinafter referred to as a "VTR"), a still video system (hereinafter referred to as an "SV device") and the like have heretofore been known in the field of apparatus for recording a video signal such as a television signal on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or a magnetic disc and for reproducing a video signal recorded on the recording medium.
In general, the apparatus described above have been arranged to selectively output a color video signal with a burst signal added thereto and a black-and-white video signal with no burst signal added thereto to an external monitor device, etc., for the purpose of reproduction.
In the VTR and the SV device mentioned above, however, since each processing circuit performs signal processing by using a subcarrier signal fsc, it is impossible to perfectly prevent leakage of the subcarrier signal fsc into a black-and-white video signal. Accordingly, when a monitor device receives the black-and-white video signal, an automatic saturation control circuit (ACC circuit) in the monitor device may operate to detect the subcarrier signal fsc which has leaked into the black-and-white video signal, and amplify the detected subcarrier signal fsc to a standard level.
As a result, as the subcarrier signal fsc is amplified, a cross color component in the black-and-white video signal is amplified, thus resulting in the problem that cross color which occurs in the black-and-white video signal is conspicuous compared to the cross color which occurs in the color video signal.